Getting Started
This section will help you get started playing Wizardry Online! Downloading and Installing the Game If you are chosen to participate in the Wizardry Online Beta, you will get an e-mail message confirming this. It will congratulate you and offer you a link to download the game, a note about confidentiality, and a link to the Beta forums. This game is for Windows only, so the file you will download will be an executable. Save or Run the file. If you Save it, click Run once it's downloaded. The Wizardry Online LaunchPad will then install. You will need to enter in your Station Account username and password to patch the client. Once it's finished downloading, the Play button will turn green. Starting the Game Coming from a new install that's fully patched, click the "Play" button on the LaunchPad. Otherwise, double click on the Wizardry Online icon that was placed on your desktop during the install. Then click the Play button. Once the game has loaded, there will be a few things that come up on the screen like some logos and a cinematic. You can keep pressing the "ESC" key on your keyboard to fast forward through them. Then you'll get to a screen that has a hallway, the Wizardry Online logo, and a Start/Exit button. Click the Start button to begin playing the game! Next, you will choose a World (server). For Beta, only TestWorld is available. Click the OK button to proceed. After this, you'll be asked to create a Soul. Soul Creation About Souls Each account can have up to two Souls. Each Soul can then occupy up to five characters. Currently, the first three characters are free and the other two will later be purchasable with Station Cash. Soul Name Your Soul Name is the name for your account. It will function like a last name for a set of your characters, and they share that soul. The name can only be between 2 - 8 characters long. The Soul information, such as your progression of main story and commitment of crime (theft or PK (player kill)) will be transferred to all characters you make, even when you lose one via Permadeath. : ''*Culture Note: Wizardry Online was originally a Japanese game. In Japanese culture, a person's surname/last name comes before their first name. Thus if your name were John Smith, it would be Smith John in the game. So when you pick your soul name it will appear before your character's first name.'' Click the Create Soul button. From here you will be asked to create a Soul Password. Creating a Soul Password You must create a 4 - 6 digit numerical password to be associated with your Soul on your account. Make sure that it is something easy for you to remember but difficult for others to guess. It's an additional safeguard for your account. The number input is different than you may be used to seeing. It is scrambled. This is on purpose and will change each time you log in. In fact, it will ask you to confirm the password again. IT IS IMPORTANT TO NOTE THAT IF YOU LOSE THIS, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LOG INTO YOUR CHARACTERS. DO NOT LOSE THIS PASSWORD! When you have finished, click the OK button to continue on to the Character Select screen.